cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miami-Dade
Miami is a major city in southeastern Florida, in the United States. Miami and the surrounding metropolitan area are situated on northern Biscayne Bay between the Everglades and the Atlantic Ocean. By population, Miami is the largest city in Miami-Dade County and the county seat, the largest city in the South Florida metropolitan area, which comprises Miami-Dade County, Broward County, and Palm Beach County, making up the largest metropolitan area in the Southeastern United States and the sixth largest metropolitan area in the United States. History The earliest evidence of Native American settlement in the Miami region came from about 12,000 years ago. The first inhabitants settled on the banks of the Miami River, with the main villages on the northern banks. Juan Ponce de León was the first European to visit the area in 1513 by sailing into Biscayne Bay. The first permanent European settlers arrived in the early 1800s. People came from the Bahamas to South Florida and the Keys to hunt for treasure from the ships that ran aground on the treacherous Great Florida reef. Some accepted Spanish land offers along the Miami River. At about the same time, the Seminole Indians arrived, along with a group of runaway slaves. The area was affected by the Second Seminole War, during which Major William S. Harney led several raids against the Indians. Most non-Indian residents were soldiers stationed at Fort Dallas. It was the most devastating Indian war in American history, causing almost a total loss of population in the Miami area. Miami's growth up to World War II was astronomical. In 1900, 1,681 people lived in Miami, Florida; in 1910, 5,471; in 1920, 29,571; in 1930, 110,637. As thousands of people moved to the area in the early 1900s, the need for more land quickly became apparent. Up until then, the Florida Everglades extended eastward to as close as three miles from Biscayne Bay. Beginning in 1906, canals were made to remove some of the water from those lands. During the early 1920s, the authorities of Miami allowed gambling and were very lax in regulating Prohibition, so thousands of people migrated from the northern United States to the Miami region. Although Miami was not really considered a major center of the Civil Rights movement of the 1950s and 1960s, it did not escape the change that occurred. Miami was a major city in the southern state of Florida, and had always had a substantial African-American and Caribbean population. In December 1979, police officers pursued motorcyclist Arthur McDuffie in a high-speed chase after McDuffie made a provocative gesture towards a police officer. The officers claimed that the chase ended when McDuffie crashed his motorcycle and died. The coroner's report concluded otherwise. One of the officers testified that McDuffie fell off of his bike on an Interstate 95 on-ramp. When the police reached him he was injured but okay. The officers proceeded to remove his helmet, beat him to death with their batons, put his helmet back on, and called an ambulance claiming there had been a motorcycle accident. An all-white jury acquitted the officers after a brief deliberation. After learning of the verdict of the McDuffie case, one of the worst riots in the history of the United States, the infamous Liberty City Riots, broke out. By the time the rioting ceased three days later, over 850 people had been arrested, and at least eight white people and ten African Americans had died in the riots. Property damage was estimated around one hundred million dollars. Later, the Mariel Boatlift of 1980 brought 150,000 Cubans to Miami, the largest in civilian history. Unlike the previous exodus of the 1960s, most of the Cuban refugees arriving were poor. Castro used the boatlift as a way of purging his country of criminals and of the mentally ill. During this time, many of the middle class non-Hispanic whites in the community left the city, often referred to as "white flight." In 1960, Miami was 90% non-Hispanic white;needed by 1990 it was less than 12% non-Hispanic white. In the 1980s, Miami started to see an increase in immigrants from other nations such as Haiti. As the Haitian population grew, the area known today as Little Haiti emerged, centered around Northeast Second Avenue and 54th Street. In the 1990s, the presence of Haitians was acknowledged with Haitian Creole language signs in public places and ballots during voting. The Drug Wars and the Era of Naarkotix Naarkotix,the current president of Miami-Dade was born April 7, 1984 in Allapattah, a sub-city located in Miami, Florida. Although known for being ruthless and sadistic towards his enemies, he is very well-liked among his peoples. He has excused his behavior at times being due to a "product of my environment." In the late 80's and early 90's South Florida witnessed a rise in drug abuse, gang violence, violent murders, and a high poverty rate and he attributes that "this will not happen again, unless I am involved in it!" At the age of 19 he enlisted in the United States Army "to get ahead in life and escape the misery." His military career had a bright future but decided not to stay after his "time was served." He realized that "the United States and their politcial leaders are nothing more than one of the biggest gangs in the world; creating wars to further their own needs; creating policies that only suit them and leaving peoples worldwide suffering and starving while they stand idle; ruling over Americans like puppets on strings." Returning home after his service, his people were still faced with the day-to-day problems in the ghettos, and projects. He quickly utilized his military training to create a militant drug ring based in Miami. In this period not much was known about Naarkotix but South Florida saw a triple-fold increase in murder cases, mostly drug-related. This era came to be known as The Drug Wars. It is known that he amassed a large political campaign to run for Mayor, funded by drug money, promising new changes for all those willing to follow. However, votes did not matter. On the eve of election day, Naarkotix and Buk City, the militia in which he co-founded, raided the homes of every political leader and assassinated them. He went largely unopposed. Miami saw new changes for the better of the people. Although Democratic in his theme, he rules with an iron-fist. He doesn't mind the blatant use of drugs nor the large amounts of prostitution. Miami's new laws are lax when it comes to these things. However, "Crimes against the State" are dealt with seriously as the death penalty has seen a significant increase in his reign. Although very violent in the takeover, Miami has had a re-birth in the entire area of South Florida since the regime changed. It has increased peace, quality of life, and environment, all issues that most politicians ignored... Not knowing that 'what was deprived from one man, will be taken by another'. Naarkotix has changed the entire infrastrucure of a city, and continues to spread and expand. category:cities